briarclanroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
FoxClan
FoxClan's camp is a bunch of fallen trees that fell on top of eachother mid fall so that they form a sort of roof above the dens, the roof protects the Clan from rain, snow, and even keeps heat inside during the winter. Around the camp the territory is similar to BriarClan's considering they are fairly close to BriarClan. Since most of the cats come from BriarClan, they believe in The Bright Forest and The Shadowed Forest. Cats: Leader: Tomstar: Deputy: Darkcrystal; A Brownish-blue tom almost purple Medicine Cat: Purplepetal; A Purpleish she-cat with pink eyes Medicine Cat Apprentice: ? Warriors: Cinderfoot: light gray she-cat with green eyes. (Cotton) Adderfang: Black and light gray tom with amber eyes.(Cotton) Greenwhisker- a black she-cat with green eyes (Meadow) Eaglesky- a tortishell tom with blue eyes (Meadow) Pinktail; A brown she-cat with a pink tail (Meadow) Blackfur- A pure black tom (Meadow) Moonsong- A Cliaco she-cat with lime green eyes (Meadow) Duststorm-A Dusty brown tom(Meadow) Sunfern: Ginger she-cat with green eyes. (Cotton) Wolfheart: Gray tom with darker stripes. (Cotton) Apprentices: Brokenpaw: White and black tom with twisted paw (Cotton) Crowpaw: Black tom (Cotton) Runningpaw: brown she-cat (Cotton) Queens: Limesplash- A Cliaco she-cat with lime green eyes Limesplash's Kits: Snowkit- A white tom with Blue eyes Elders: Stoneheart- A old grey she-cat with light blue eyes Former Members: None Roleplay: (To see what happened before, look at BriarClan's roleplay...then the Extra Roleplay page XD) ---- Darkstar nodded "Let's go over there" He said walking over there 23:33, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cinderleaf stood up and padded over to Darkstar. "Is something wrong?" She asked frowning. Cottonfur "Fine, starve, see if I care." -Mistyfoot 23:34, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Darkstar walked over and said. "Hello kits" He said I know i'm who I am who I am today Cause I knew you 23:35, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cinderleaf smiled and purred at the kits. Cottonfur "Fine, starve, see if I care." -Mistyfoot 23:38, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Miaclekit nodded. "WE may stay for a while" She said Loking over at Bliue ..... Darkstar nodded "Hello" He said once more I know i'm who I am who I am today Cause I knew you 00:27, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cinderleaf flicked her ears. Cottonfur "Fine, starve, see if I care." -Mistyfoot 00:27, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Miraclekit looked over. and yelled at her "WHAT?!" I know i'm who I am who I am today Cause I knew you 00:32, September 2, 2012 (UTC)- ---- Miraclekit nodded. "For a bit" she said I know i'm who I am who I am today Cause I knew you 00:05, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- " Sorry, Darkstar, the kits sure are loud!. " Mistclaw greeted her leader. " Hi! " The kits chimed at once. ( The ones I rp ) Blue looked around awkwardly. " May I stay? " She asked Darkstar. Life is a circus, join it 00:08, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Miraclekit gorled. "Fine don't ask me!" She hissed to Blue ..... Darkstar glarded at Miraclekit, even he knew something was wrong with her. "Yes you may stay" He said then thought to him self for now....... I know i'm who I am who I am today Cause I knew you 00:27, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Blue frowned. " Come on, lets TRY to get on the leader's good side so we dont get kicked out. " She whispered to Miraclekit. " Thank you. " She nodded to Darkstar. Life is a circus, join it 00:29, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Darkstar nodded then walked over to flicking his tail to tell Mistclaw to follow ..... Miraclekit nodded and hissed I know i'm who I am who I am today Cause I knew you 00:30, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- " Blue, Miraclekit, please watch the other kits for me. " Mistclaw nodded, then went up to Darkstar. Life is a circus, join it 00:32, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Miraclekit busted into laughter. "Does she want these its to die o something!?" She hissed to Blue ..... Darkstar turned to Mistclaw. "Is there something wrong with Miraclekit?" He asked I know i'm who I am who I am today Cause I knew you 00:35, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Blue rolled her eyes. " Probably asking me, but she doesnt know me. " She smirked. ... Mistclaw nodded. " She was reborn as my kit. Not only that, those kits arent Adderfang's. " She frowned. Life is a circus, join it 00:38, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Miraclekit laughed. "yet..." she said smirking ....... Darkstar nodded. "And that '''kit' ''" He said "Is just her 'Friend" He asked I know i'm who I am who I am today Cause I knew you 00:42, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Blue laughed with her. ... " Apparently her best friend. I cant do anything about it, she will tell my kits about her actual father, and I dont think you have heard, Tomstar. They cant know! " Mistclaw sighed. Life is a circus, join it 00:45, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Darkstar nodded understanding. "We should kcik them out after their warriors" He wispers to her I know i'm who I am who I am today Cause I knew you 00:47, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mistclaw nodded. " The only problem is that her mother said she would kill me if I hurt her in any way, like her feelings, but she is dead. Can that be explained? " Life is a circus, join it 00:50, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Darkstar nodded. "But if i do it!" He smirked I know i'm who I am who I am today Cause I knew you 00:51, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- " I agree. She may be my kit, but nonetheless, she wants to ruin lives." Mistclaw nodded again with a smile. Life is a circus, join it 00:53, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Time skip till when there warriors, Cotton fix your cats please) Darkstar walked to the clearing. This was the day they would be warriors, The day they would leave his clan, for good. I know i'm who I am who I am today Cause I knew you 01:01, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mistclaw was breathing heavily. She went out of the warrior den. Sunpaw, Stormpaw, Lightpaw, Lifepaw, Rainpaw, and Cloudpaw were sharing tounges with each other. ... Blue padded up to Miraclepaw. " Excited? " Life is a circus, join it 01:15, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Miraaclepaw walked over shacking ehr head. "Not at all Blue" She hissed I know i'm who I am who I am today Cause I knew you 01:26, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Blue rolled her eyes. " Well, I am because after I become warrior, I am going to tell Lifepaw- you know what I mean, right? " Life is a circus, join it 01:29, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Miraclepaw nodded and turned to Darkstar, just wanting to get this over with so she could leave. ..... Darkstar started. "I call upon my warrior anstesrer to look down on these cats. It is time to make them warriors" He said 01:32, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Goldpaw smiled with her brothers and sisters. Mistclaw ran up to her kits. Life is a circus, join it 01:34, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Category:Clan